Only One
by chensation
Summary: tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu karena kau satu-satunya bagiku -Starring as main cast: Exo Sehun, pairings: SeChen/HunHan
1. Because of Him

**.  
**

Karena suatu ketidaknormalan yang bahkan Sehun baru sadari saat berusia 12 tahun, membuat dirinya sedikit menyesal. Ia tidak menghendaki ini, namun kenapa sang pencipta berkehendak lain. Jiwanya normal, Sehun sangat _manly, _tapi hal ini.. membuat Sehun begitu terpukul.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak mau bercerita kepada siapapun karena dalam hal perasaan dia memang sangat tertutup. Apalagi yang dialaminya ini tergolong _menjijikkan_ bagi orang normal. Seusia Sehun, biasanya mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenis bahkan memulai hubungan pacaran. Namun Sehun.. mengapa dia tak bisa merasakannya? Bahkan saat Krystal, teman sekelasnya yang cantik dan juara kelas, menyukainya.

Justru Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu bernama 'berdebar' saat melihat pemuda yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya dalam studio rekaman sekolah. Matanya tak bisa beralih dari sosok berkacamata itu. Sepertinya kakak kelas. Dan Sehun mulai penasaran dengan orang itu dan bertindak hal gila.

"Aku Kim Jongdae, ketua klubmu mulai sekarang. Kalau ada yang ditanyakan berhubungan dengan klub, hubungi saja aku, _arasseo_?" ucap Jongdae seraya memberikan kartu namanya pada Sehun yang terpaku. Bagaimanapun, Sehun membalas dan menerima benda kecil itu dengan keriangan dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Ya, Sehun masuk klub menyanyi! Padahal dia sendiri sadar bahwa suaranya parah. Tapi dengan begini, dia akhirnya tahu nama orang yang selama ini membuatnya kepikiran dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Lebih tepatnya orang yang dikagumi Sehun diam-diam dan tanpa alasan. Bahkan Sehun dapat cinderamata berupa kartu nama yang terdapat foto serta nomor ponsel disana. Hoki sekali.

"I-iya aku mengerti, sunbae."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Kita bertemu di kegiatan klub hari Kamis nanti." Jongdae tampak melambai dan berjalan menjauh dari Sehun. Yang lebih muda membalas, dan sedikit tersenyum ketika yang dikagumi sudah cukup jauh.

Apakah ini hari terindah bagi seorang Oh Sehun?

Ini memang sudah diketahui Sehun sejak dulu. Tindakannya bodoh, dan dia harus malu didepan orang yang, ehm, disukainya. Ketika dia diminta mendemokan suatu lagu dengan nada santai dan berintonasi rendah, samasekali tidak sukses. Sampai Jongdae rasanya gemas memperingati Sehun yang selalu salah di bagiannya.

"Kalau mengambil nafas untuk bernyanyi, keluarkan sedikit-sedikit agar ada sisa di dalam dada jadi suaramu lebih awet. Kalau langsung semua dikeluarkan kau tidak akan kuat sehingga lagumu banyak jeda dan menjadi jelek." Jongdae mencoba menjelaskan pada Sehun yang sudah kesekian kalinya salah. Sehun justru menunduk, dan mengerutkan alisnya putus asa.

_'Keluarkan nafas sedikit-sedikit? Bagaimana caranya? Angin kan tidak bisa diatur volumenya,' _batin Sehun bingung. Sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan minta maaf pada Jongdae lagi.

"Bisa nyanyi tidak sih kau ini? Kalau tidak bisa kenapa masuk klub ini? Cuma mau bermain-main?" Kesal, Jongdae meninggikan sedikit nada bicaranya. Membuat Sehun semakin ciut dan tidak berdaya.

Dimarahi oleh orang yang selalu mengalihkan dunianya, bagaimana Sehun tidak sedih?

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sehun tiba-tiba berlari keluar studio rekaman sekolah dengan cepat. Jongdae berseru menahannya tapi jelas Sehun tidak akan berbalik. Ia tetap berlari, dadanya begitu sesak dan hatinya entah kenapa sesakit ini.

Jongdae yang masih di tempatnya bersama anggota klub lainnya, sedikit merasa bersalah.

.

.

Baru satu kali nekat ikut klub menyanyi, Sehun langsung memutuskan mengundurkan diri. Hari itu, di pagi yang sangat sepi, Sehun mencoba sekuat tenaga menghadap Jongdae. Sehun benar-benar menyesali kenekatannya, perasaan tidak jelas yang sudah bersarang di hatinya memang tidak seharusnya Sehun urus. Ia ingin berhenti sebelum semua ini terlalu jauh dan terlambat diperbaiki.

"Waktu itu aku hanya ingin survey, bingung klub apa yang akan kuikuti. Tapi maafkan aku sudah membuatmu kesal, juga sunbae jadi beranggapan bahwa aku hanya main-main saja. Maaf.." Waktu menyerahkan kembali kartu nama milik Jongdae sambil bicara begitu, Sehun tak kuasa menatap senior di hadapannya.

Pertama Jongdae mengambil miliknya dari tangan Sehun dalam diam. Sehun jadi semakin tegang, beranggapan Jongdae masih marah.

"Aku justru yang minta maaf atas hal itu, Sehun." Jongdae menghela nafasnya. "Kau masih hari pertama masuk klub, tapi aku sudah terlalu mengekangmu layaknya seorang pro. Padahal tujuan klub bukan hanya membimbing yang sudah bisa, tapi juga mengajari yang tidak bisa. Jadi setidaknya datanglah lagi ke klub karena aku akan mengajarimu sampai bisa. Kalau kau punya usaha yang kuat pendirian, kau pasti berhasil dengan sukses!" Ucapan Jongdae seharusnya untuk menyemangati juniornya.

Namun raut Sehun masih lesu. Dan dia tak perlu berpikir dua kali apa yang harus dikatakan untuk jawabannya terhadap tawaran Jongdae.

"Tidak, sunbae. Menyanyi memang bukan bakatku. Jadi keputusanku tetap keluar dari klub. Aku akan mengikuti klub yang benar-benar cocok dimana aku tidak terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan dalam kegiatannya." Sehun menunduk saat mengucapkannya. Nadanya begitu parau, hatinya tiba-tiba perih.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu sebelum mencoba? Kau tidak perlu takut salah, aku tidak akan_"

"Sudahlah, Jongdae-sunbae." Suara pasrah Sehun memotong Jongdae. Membuat yang lebih tua terdiam.

"Asal sunbae tahu saja, aku masuk ke klub menyanyi hanya untuk bisa bersama dengan orang yang kusukai. Aku samasekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia tarik suara. Jadi kau tidak perlu susah-susah membujukku untuk kembali. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Tanpa balasan dari Jongdae, setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun begitu saja beranjak pergi.

"Ya, Sehun!" Terlambat Jongdae berseru dan mencoba menyusul Sehun, anak itu sudah berlari dan hilang di tikungan lorong.

Biasanya kalau Sehun melihat ruang stadion basketsekolah kosong tak terpakai anggotanya, iseng dia masuk seenaknya. Dan pas sekali saat ini hatinya sedang kurang enakan. Rasanya semua beban miliknya bisa dilampiaskan lewat _dance. _Yah, meski ini bukan tempat seharusnya untuk melakukan suatu tarian.

Sehun pun menyalakan mp3 miliknya dan memasang _headset _di kedua telinga. Perlahan dia memulai gerakan, sampai seiring musik yang semakin bersemangat, hentakan kaki Sehun juga ikut bertambah lincah. Tariannya kuat, tapi luwes. Jadi orang yang berkesempatan menyaksikannya sekarang pasti bakal sangat kagum. Sehun sangat lihai dalam _dance, _didukung posturnya yang ramping membuat kesannya semakin apik.

Dan memang benar ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan Sehun dari balik pintu stadion sejak lama. Sehun sendiri sempat memergoki dengan tak sengaja melirik sosok tersebut, tapi orang tak dikenal itu menghilang begitu saja. Seperti tak ingin Sehun mengetahui perbuatannya_mengintip.

Sehun berhenti menari sejenak dan berjalan ke pintu stadion untuk menengok, ternyata hanya bayangan sosok seseorang menggok ke salahsatu tikungan lorong yang didapatkannya. Kerutan alis di dahi itu menandakan Sehun begitu penasaran.

.

.

"Kau Oh Sehun kan?" Tiba-tiba siswa senior yang bahkan tidak dikenal Sehun, menghampiri anak itu dan bertanya saat sedang santai-santainya istirahat makan bersama teman-teman.

"Iya aku orangnya. Ada apa, sunbae?" Sehun pun menyahut juga. Bersikap sopan sebagai junior angkatan pertama yang baik.

"Aku ingin memasukkanmu dalam klub _dance _kami. Kau benar-benar berbakat!" sorak kakak kelas itu. Sehun benar-benar terkejut sekaligus menyadari sesuatu mendengarnya.

"Ah! Jadi sunbae yang mengintipku di stadion basket kemarin?" Sehun balik tanya dengan ekspresi spontan. Membuat bingung si senior beserta para kawan yang duduk satu meja bersamanya.

"Tentu bukan! Aku dan teman-teman anggota klub hanya melihat rekaman videomu kemarin. Kami bahkan tidak bisa berkedip akibat talentamu! Oh ya, kebetulan aku adalah ketuanya, jadi aku yang merekomendasikanmu bergabung dalam klub. Bagaimana?" Kakak kelas itu tampak menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

"Ermm.. Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku tahu siapa yang memberikan rekaman itu dan mempromosikanku pada kalian?" tanya Sehun takut-takut. Dia begitu penasaran, siapa yang melakukan hal sejauh itu demi dirinya.

"Ooh.. Dia Kim Jongdae, teman sekelasku yang juga ketua klub menyanyi."


	2. Beautiful Day

**.  
**

Mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun pun menerima tawaran senior kelas dua bernama Lee Hyukjae itu dan mulai mengikuti kegiatan klub _dance _sejak hari Sabtu. Banyak juga yang langsung akrab dengan Sehun di klub, dengan cepat dia terkenal di kalangan anggota perempuan karena ketampanannya.

Tapi yang masih membuat Sehun tidak percaya adalah kenyataan bahwa Jongdae-lah yang mengintipnya ketika menari di stadion basket saat itu. Mempromosikan pada klub yang cocok dengan bakat Sehun pula! Padahal mereka baru saling mengenal, itu pun belum terlalu akrab, tapi mengapa Jongdae sangat peduli dengan urusan Sehun? Ah, Sehun jadi besar kepala.

.

.

Setelah sekitar tiga hari tidak bertemu, akhirnya Jongdae dan Sehun saling ditatap-mukakan saat secara bersamaan melewati sebuah lorong di lantai dua gedung sekolah. Sehun segera menahan Jongdae, menanyakan yang selama ini mengusiknya karena rasa penasaran.

"Kau bertanya 'kenapa' aku melakukan itu?" ujar Jongdae balik tanya dengan menaikkan kedua alis.

"Tolong jawab, sunbae."

"Hmm.. Yah, anggap saja itu perlakuan baik dari seorang sunbae. Sekalian untuk penebus kesalahanku.." Jongdae tersenyum miris menatap Sehun. Rasa bersalah tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

"H-hah? Untuk apa? S-sunbae tidak punya kesalahan padaku!" Nada bicara Sehun masih sedikit gagap. Jujur, setelah baru tiga hari saja tidak mengetahui batang hidung sang pujaan, membuat getaran rindu menyengat jiwa Sehun. Itu perasaan yang sangat mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Katanya kau masuk klub menyanyi karena orang yang kau sukai. Tapi setelah kumarahi, mentalmu jadi _drop _dan kau putus asa begitu saja. Kau tidak bisa bersama sosok itu lagi kan jadinya? Itu semua salahku, maaf ya." Ucapan Jongdae sukses membuat mata Sehun membulat. Sehun samasekali tidak menyangka, Jongdae beranggapan sejauh itu.

Apakah Jongdae benar-benar memperhatikannya? Atau.. Hanya sekedar kasihan?

"A-ahh.. Soal itu jangan dipikirkan lagi! S-sepertinya aku juga sudah menyerah pada orang yang kusuka itu. Dia.. Sudah punya pacar! Hehe.." Tangan Sehun bergerak menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah?

"Waa.. Sayang sekali, sabar ya, Sehun. Kau pasti bisa dapat yang lebih baik lagi," hibur Jongdae justru prihatin. Tidak sadar sebenarnya Sehun berdusta.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa sih orangnya? Mungkin aku bisa menyampaikannya untukmu?" Jongdae yang penasaran bertanya dengan raut jahil. Seketika Sehun menggeleng dan wajahnya sedikit merah karena Jongdae baru saja menyenggol pelan lengan kirinya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau beritahu!" jawab Sehun spontan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kearah Jongdae.

"Yah! Kau pelit sekali, padahal masih hoobae!" bentak Jongdae ketika Sehun begitu saja berlari kabur darinya. Mereka berdua tertawa seraya Sehun yang pamit hendak kembali ke kelasnya. Jongdae pun balas melambai kepada sang junior.

Disaat Sehun ingin mengakhiri semua ketidaknormalannya agar tidak jatuh ke dalam perasaan yang lebih jauh, Jongdae justru datang ke kehidupannya.

Sehun sedang tekun-tekunnya latihan _dance, _dan tempatnya lebih cocok sekarang. Saking asiknya sampai dia tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi dari ambang pintu masuk ruang _training_.

"Kau masih latihan?" Itu Jongdae, akhirnya menegur juga. Membuat Sehun begitu saja berhenti padahal musik yang mengiringinya belum selesai.

"Hyung..?" Sehun tampak terengah-engah mengambil nafas, kelelahan tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

"Wew, kau begitu berkeringat. Istirahatlah dulu, sudah sore lho dan sudah sangat lama kau latihan." Jongdae tiba-tiba menodongkan sebotol air dingin kearah Sehun. Membuat Sehun terpaku dan hampir lupa mematikan mp3 di sakunya agar lebih jelas mendengar suara Jongdae.

"T-terima kasih, hyung.." Dengan lubuk hati paling dalam yang bersorak, Sehun meraih minuman yang diberikan Jongdae. Langsung meneguknya karena terserang rasa haus, sedangkan Jongdae melihat anak itu dengan senyum.

Sampai kemudian pasangan senior-junior itu memilih duduk di ujung, tepatnya bersandar di kaca ruang _training _menikmati waktu bersama.

"Sehun berlatih terus ya padahal sudah lihai." Jongdae bersuara mencoba mengisi suasana. Sekejap membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya sambil merasa besar kepala.

"Aku kan anggota baru, jadi masih belum ada apa-apanya."

"Jangan bercanda denganku! Kau diikutkan kompetisi _dance _bergengsi 2 minggu lagi oleh sunbae dari klubmu kan! Apakah itu namanya 'belum ada apa-apanya'?" Entah kenapa Jongdae jadi ngotot padahal hanya untuk membuat Sehun tidak merendahkan dirinya. Sehun jadi malu, plus senang tentunya!

"Oh! Apa karena lomba itu kau jadi latihan terus?" tanya Jongdae setelah tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Hm? Eh.. iya. Sebab akulah anggota baru pertama kalinya yang bisa ikut kompetisi tersebut. Jadi aku harus berhasil agar terkesan amanat para sunbae tidak sia-sia dipercayakan padaku!" Bersitan semangat bersinar si mata Sehun.

Sedangkan rasa takjub seketika mampir di hati Jongdae. Dan jantung ketua klub menyanyi itu.. entah kenapa debarannya tiba-tiba lebih cepat.

"Hebat, Sehunnie. Aku bangga padamu.." Kata-kata itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Jongdae dengan nada kalem. Sehun tertegun dan agak bingung, sedangkan Jongdae kalang kabut kenapa bisa dia mengatakan hal, yang baginya, konyol seperti itu.

Suasana jadi hening karena kecanggungan yang ada.

"Aa.. Aku hanya.. Tertarik oleh talentamu! M-mungkin lain kali kau bisa mengajarkannya padaku? Hehehe.." Tergagap Jongdae akibat salah tingkah yang membebaninya. Sehun sendiri yang terlanjur merasa hangat dengan pujian tak sengaja dari Jongdae tadi, dapat mengontrol sikapnya.

"Iya, aku akan mengajarimu, hyung. Biar kita lain kali bisa berduet, _ne_?" Sehun tersenyum, sangat imut. Membuat pipi Jongdae entah kenapa menghangat.

"Haha.. Asal kau tahu saja, bila aku menari gerakanku seperti gurita kaku. Aku tidak bisa _dance _karena aku tidak belajar dengan baik."

"Sudahlah, hyung. Kau bilang sendiri kan kalau ada kemauan yang teguh, pasti berhasil dengan sukses! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong hyung kan pintar sekali bernyanyi, apa hyung juga bisa _rap_?" Pertanyaan Sehun terdengar antusias. Jongdae mengerutkan alisnya, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Aku memang tidak lihai berkata-kata cepat. Tapi jangan remehkan kemampuan belajarku yah!"

"Hahahaha! Apa hubungannya?" Spontan saja Sehun tertawa. Menyebabkan Jongdae kesal dan menantang Sehun.

"Apa kau sendiri bisa?"

"Oh, tentu. Begini-begini aku bukan hanya keren tampang, tapi gayaku juga.."

"Iuh, dasar narsis! Kalau begitu buktikan dengan satu lagu!"

"Tidak masalah!" Sehun mulai menanyi dengan gaya _rap-_nya yang keren dengan _enjoy_. Jongdae ikut menikmati irama dan menyanyikan bagian _reff _yang bukan _rap. _Jadi dua orang itu terbawa suasana yang mengikat keakraban keduanya.

Apakah ini baru benar-benar hari terindah seorang Oh Sehun?


	3. Separated

**.  
**

_From Sehun: hyung, datang ke kompetisiku ya!_

Jongdae melihat pesan dari Sehun di ponselnya setelah mendengar benda itu bergetar. Seketika wajahnya menampakkan kegelisahan, tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel tersebut. Dan dengan berat hati, Jongdae mulai menggerakkan tangannya mengetik jawaban untuk Sehun.

_To Sehun: aku tidak janji, tapi aku akan usahakan menyempatkan diri. Jadi tunggu aku, ya._

Tak lama kemudian, balasan Sehun sampai.

_From Sehun: gimana sih hyung ini! Pokoknya kau harus datang!_

Suasana tampak ramai apalagi dengan kegilaan para gadis yang datang sebagai penonton kompetisi _dance_ ini. Yah, meski sudah jelas lomba ini bukan merupakan taraf selebriti, hanya taraf siswa _junior high school _yang masih ingusan. Mau bagaimana lagi, kebanyakan pesertanya memang tampan-tampan. Jadi gadis-gadis aneh itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menyerukan nama pemuda yang didukungnya.

Sementara itu di _back stage, _para anggota klub _dance _sedang bersiap-siap. Ada yang masih mengatur kostum serta _make-up, _latihan koreografi memastikan agar tak ada kesalahan, serta memeriksa apakah anggota team-nya sudah lengkap.

Di sisi lain si dungu Oh Sehun menyempatkan diri memeriksa tempat penonton. Ia yakin, Jongdae pasti datang ke kompetisi ini.. untuknya. Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang ketika memikirkan harus sangat baik dirinya ketika _perform _nanti sebab dilihat Jongdae.

Tapi sedikit rasa kecewa menyelinap dalam hati anak berambut _brunet_ itu ketika tahu ternyata Jongdae belum ada diantara seantero orang-orang yang duduk di area penonton. Ah, namun Sehun optimis dengan berpikir Jongdae belum datang, mungkin kakak kelas kesayangannya itu sedikit telat.

Bagaimanapun Sehun menyingkirkan semua pikiran negatifnya, kejadian kemarin masih membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

_"Aku akan pindah ke kampung halamanku, Siheung, besok."_

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang saat itu diucapkan Jongdae yang membuat Sehun takut. Sangat takut... Baru sekejap mereka akrab, mengapa Jongdae harus pergi secepat itu? Setidaknya sebelum Jongdae benar-benar pindah, Sehun berharap dia melihat penampilannya. Agar Sehun mempunyai asupan semangat untuk menang. Bodohnya Sehun yang samasekali tidak mengetahui jadwal penerbangan pesawat Jongdae, jadi perasaannya kalang-kabut kan!

Waktu pun berlalu terasa begitu cepat. Sehun semakin cemas nomor penampilannya sebentar lagi, sedangkan Jongdae belum terlihat batang hidungnya disekitar area yang sudah Sehun periksa, ponselnya mati pula. Dimana lagi Sehun harus mencarinya? Dimanapun tidak ada, dia sampai melewatkan latihan sebelum _perform _hanya untuk memeriksa kedatangan Jongdae diseluruh area penonton bahkan gedung untuk lomba. Namun bagaimanapun juga, hasilnya mengecewakan..

Sehun putus asa dan hampir beranggapan Jongdae tidak datang. Sampai dia membatin untuk menghibur diri sendiri, _'tidak, tidak, dia hanya terlambat!'_

Keyakinan bahwa Jongdae akan datang tepat saat dia sudah memulai _perform, _masih merupakan harapan Sehun. Akhirnya anak itu sekuat tenaga membangun rasa percaya diri agar team-nya menang dan dirinya tetap fokus pada gerakan koreo. Meski di dadanya sudah ada gejala sesak yang begitu mengusik.

Anggota team _dance _dari S.M. _Junior High School_ yang terpilih berpatisipasi ikut kompetisi bergengsi ini_termasuk Sehun, satu-persatu mulai naik panggung dan segera merapikan posisi seteratur mungkin. Sehun tak bisa berhenti mengedar pandangan cemasnya untuk melacak Jongdae. Belum ada. Pemuda berkaca mata itu masih belum datang juga. Sehun merasa hatinya sangat sakit saat musik mulai dimainkan dan dia sendiri tidak tahu Jongdae menontonnya atau tidak untuk _perform _setengah jam ini. Apa Jongdae sudah penerbangan sejak tadi? Jongdae sudah pergi dan bahkan tidak pamit pada Sehun?

'_Ah, Jongdae memang bukan takdirmu, Oh Sehun. Karena kau harus segera kembali normal.'_

Rasanya Sehun lesu sekali akibat sakit hati yang melandanya terus-menerus saat di panggung tadi. Ditambah rasa lelah setelah penampilan, ingin sekali Sehun ambruk di kamarnya. Melampiaskan kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan kemarahannya segera.

Tapi Sehun belum bisa kemana-mana sampai pengumuman final diserukan.

Baru saja menolak ajakan temannya menonton _perform _peserta lain setelah team mereka, Sehun mendapati ponselnya punya satu pesan belum terbaca.

_From Jongdae: Maafkan aku, Sehun. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin datang ke kompetisimu, namun aku tak punya waktu lagi. Pesawatnya segera terbang atau aku benar-benar tertinggal. Maaf sekali untuk berpamit hanya lewat pesan singkat seperti ini. Selamat tinggal, sukses selalu ya!_

Mata Sehun terbelalak sempurna membaca sederetan huruf hasil ketikan dari Jongdae itu. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel sampai bergetar. Dan dengan harapan terakhir, Sehun mencoba melihat waktu masuknya pesan ini kedalam _inbox_. Baru sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, tiba-tiba Sehun langsung mengenakan jaket dan topinya. Berlari keluar ruangan peserta, mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan yang mencoba menahannya. Sampai akhirnya sampai juga langkahnya memijak jalan raya diluar arena kompetisi _dance._

Sehun ingin melihat kepergian Jongdae, walau sebenarnya dia tahu kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk berhasil. Anak itu juga menyadari tindakannya sangat nekat. Tahu bahwa menghadang taxi hanya menghabiskan waktu, akhirnya Sehun asal pinjam salahsatu sepeda kayuh milik seseorang di teras toko bunga tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Dengan penuh semangat, Sehun terus mengayuh dengan kecepatan maksimal. Jalanan hari ini sedikit penuh karena ramai, sehingga Sehun harus lincah dan pintar menerobos ketika ada celah walau hanya sedikit saja. Namun bagaimanapun Sehun menguras seluruh tenaganya, pada dasarnya bandara memang jauh. Sejauh cintanya pada Jongdae.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu, Sehun sampai juga di bandara. Membanting seenaknya sepeda yang tadi ditungganginya, Sehun seketika berlari kencang memasuki bandara. Memeriksa Jongdae di setiap pandangnya. Dengan kecemasan melanda hebat, Sehun terus berusaha melacak Jongdae dengan matanya sendiri. Berharap menemukannya dan mengatakan selamat tinggal secara langsung.

Sehun hampir putus asa, ia terlalu lelah dan sudah tidak kuat lagi. Sehun menekuk kedua lututnya dan berjongkok di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang lalu-lalang hanya untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Sampai secara tak sengaja, dia melihat sosok Jongdae yang akan _checkup_! Harapan dalam hati Sehun membuncah, ia merasa usahanya tidak sia-sia menuju kesini.

"Jongdae-hyung!" teriak Sehun saat berlari menuju posisi Jongdae. Yang bersangkutan pun merasa sangat terkejut dan langsung mengenali suara yang terdengar barusan.

Ketika Jongdae menoleh, dia mendapati sosok Sehun tengah berteriak memanggilnya. Matanya sontak terbelalak lebar.

"Sehun!?"

"Hyung! Syukurlah masih sempat.." Sehun berhenti sedikit jauh dari tempat Jongdae mengantri. Pembatas antrian _checkup _berada diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau kemari!?"

"Aku hanya mau bilang..." Sehun mengambil nafas sejenak karena terengah-engah. "Jangan pernah lupakan aku, jaga kesehatanmu, dan selalu kabari aku apapun yang terjadi! Jangan lupa selalu kirim e-mail dan surat ya!" Sehun berpesan dengan suara keras. Jongdae yang mendengarnya tertegun, sampai seorang pramugari menginterupsinya agar segera _checkup _dan antrian bisa segera mereda.

Jongdae merasa terharu Sehun berusaha keras hanya untuk mengatakan kalimat seperti itu agar bisa secara langsung. Dengan nada tak kalah keras Jongdae menjawab,

"Iya, pasti!"

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu sejak kepindahan Jongdae dari Seoul ke Siheung. Sehun dan kakak kelas yang dirasanya masih disukainya itu, tetap saling mengabari. Lewat pesan singkat, atau terkadang surat agar terasa lebih alami. Dan kebetulan hari ini saatnya Sehun menerima surat kiriman dari Jongdae.

Seperti biasa, ketika Sehun membaca suratnya, isinya adalah beragam kegiatan yang Jongdae lakukan di tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Beberapa hal menarik ia ceritakan semua pada Sehun. Dan Sehun sempat membayangkan dengan senyum, bahwa Jongdae sangat terlihat antusias saat menulis surat ini. Tapi di bagian bawah pada surat terdapat sederet huruf yang membuat Sehun begitu menyesal.

"_Aku merindukanmu, aku ingin kita bertemu setelah sekian lama. Kuakui, kau adalah junior yang baik dan menyenangkan bagiku. Tak pernah aku merasa punya adik seberharga dirimu. Ahaha.. Kata-kataku mencurigakan ya?"_

Tangan Sehun meremas kertas tersebut. Hatinya pilu, bagaimana juga dia tak ada hasrat untuk bertemu Jongdae secara langsung? Bahkan disini yang ada perasaan _cinta _hanyalah Sehun. Namun Sehun sendiri tidak akan pernah mau Jongdae tahu perasaannya yang salah itu.

'_Aku pikir jarak diantara kita bisa menekan perasaanku. Nyatanya semua itu cuma kenyataan pupus belaka.'_

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kesal, dan menghempas tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan kasar. Jaraknya yang jauh dengan Jongdae.. membuatnya selalu sakit hati. Sehun tak dapat melihat seseorang yang spesial baginya, yang mana membuat hatinya mulai perih ketika tersenyum. Sehun bisa merasa kesepian meski kenyataannya dia tidak sendirian

Sehun hanya bisa melihat foto yang di-_update _Jongdae melalu e-mailnya. Melihat tulisan tangan Jongdae tanpa tahu bagaimana ekspresi penulisnya saat memasukkannya kedalam amplop dan berjalan menuju kantor pos. Apakah Jongdae sudah bahagia tanpa Sehun? Tapi.. dari tulisan paling bawah surat yang baru saja sampai pagi tadi, Sehun percaya Jongdae tidak berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya menepis semua keraguan yang ada, Sehun memutuskan dia dan Jongdae akan bertemu. Harus bertemu.


	4. So Cold

**.**

Karena keduanya sama-sama sudah tidak sabar ingin saling bertemu, akhirnya diputuskan, Sehun dan Jongdae akan bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama hari ini saja. Sehun benar-benar gugup. Apa ya yang harus dikatakannya sebagai pengangkat topik nanti bersama Jongdae? Ahh.. dia harap semua akan reflek ada dalam pikirannya.

Oh tapi sial, baru saja Sehun beranjak dari bangkunya dan hendak keluar kelas, salahsatu temannya tiba-tiba menegur.

"Hei Sehun, mau kemana kau? Jangan coba kabur ya, atau kami tidak memasukkanmu dalam kelompok." Ancaman itu sangat membuat Sehun kesal. Saking bahagianya dia lupa kalau ada kerja kelompok setelah pulang sekolah.

Apa pertemuannya dengan Jongdae harus dibatalkan lagi? Sudah lima kali terbatalkan! Sehun tidak mau, dia hanya ingin bertemu Jongdae. Menatap mata di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam itu, melepas segala rindu yang selama ini menjadi beban baginya.

Setelah minta maaf pada Jongdae lewat e-mail karena akan sedikit terlambat, akhirnya Sehun menuruti tuntutan temannya dan kembali duduk diantara mereka. Ikut berpikir dan diskusi, sampai semuanya sama-rata mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk materi presentasi. Dan Sehun lupa waktu hingga pukul 6 sore disaat dirinya terakhir mengecek arloji, ternyata lambat-laun matahari sudah tak tampak lagi.

"Sial!" Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri dan segera beranjak dari kursinya disaat teman-temannya masih menyelesaikan yang tersisa. Tak peduli akan panggilan-panggilan yang mencoba menahannya, Sehun tetap berlari. Akhirnya dia keluar area sekolah menerjang hembusan angin dingin.

Hari masih bersalju, sehingga Sehun merapatkan jaketnya dan melilitkan seluruh syalnya di leher. Kepulan asap berasal dari mulutnya, ia menguatkan diri sebisa mungkin berjalan sampai ke stasiun. Berharap masih ada jadwal keberangkatan ke Siheung, Gyeonggi. Dan berharap Jongdae masih menanti kehadirannya..

Akhirnya Sehun sampai. Segera saja dia hendak membeli tiket untuk perjalanan umum ke kampung halaman dimana Jongdae ada sekarang. Tapi yang dikatakan petugas di loket yang melayaninya, membuat Sehun sangat menyesal.

"Karena jalur rel yang menuju ke Siheung, Gyeonggi masih terjadi badai salju, kami menghentikan perjalanan sementara dan secepat mungkin akan mengatasinya agar ketidak-nyamanan ini tidak terus berlanjut." Setelah mendengarnya Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Namun sepertinya tidak masalah, Sehun bisa menunggu kan sampai di tangannya ada tiket menuju Siheung?

"Kalau begitu saya menunggu saja. Sebab saya ingin berangkat hari ini juga."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kemakluman anda."

"Sama-sama." Sehun pun menjauh dari loket. Menduduki salahsatu bangku di lobby dan mendongakkan kepalanya yang pening kearah langit-langit stasiun. Di pikirannya terbayang wajah Jongdae. Senyum Jongdae...

Argh! Kenapa selalu saja ada halangan ketika Sehun hendak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya? Sampai-sampai dia lupa, kalau dirinya sendiri belum mengabari Jongdae bahwa akan _lebih _terlambat lagi.

Sial.

Baru mengecek ponselnya, ternyata _empty battery. _Dan Sehun tidak membawa _power bank _maupun _charge. _Tak bisa mengontak Jongdae lewat ponsel akhirnya Sehun menuju telepon umum.

Tunggu.. Sehun kan tidak hafal nomor Jongdae? Bagaimana bisa menelepon.

Frustasi ini hampir membunuh Sehun sehingga mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia kembali duduk dengan terpaksa, mendongak menahan sesuatu yang hampir jatuh dari matanya agar tidak mengalir di pipinya. Sehun merasa sangat bersalah, _apabila _Jongdae memang benar-benar masih menunggunya.

_Maaf, hyung.._

.

.

Sepertinya sudah tak terhitung berapa menit_bahkan jam Sehun dalam keadaan ini. Matanya lelah dan terkadang menutup sebentar. Pikiran anak itu tak bisa terfokus akan apapun, mentalnya telah _down _dan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuat dirinya lebih baik. Hanya saja, yang paling diinginkan Sehun itu..

"Harap perhatian penumpang kami yang terhormat, maaf atas ketidak-nyamanannya dalam menunggu dibukanya jalur ke Siheung-Gyeonggi yang tertunda. Namun sekarang tiket telah tersedia dalam kelas umum. Terima kasih."

Suara itu mungkin bagi sebagian orang terdengar biasa. Namun bagi Sehun.. seketika dirinya melonjak dari kursi tunggu di lobby stasiun sampai-sampai hentakan kakinya terdengar dan ia tidak peduli meski beberapa orang sempat memperhatikannya. Sedikit berlari Sehun langsung ke loket, dan tidak butuh waktu lama dia mendapatkan selembar tiket di tangan kurusnya.

Harapan besar kembali memenuhi hati Sehun. Kata penjaga loket dia hanya perlu menunggu lima belas menit sampai kereta dengan jurusan yang diinginkannya datang. Merasa kedinginan dan menggigil karena udara yang berhembus meski tak sekencang tadi, membuat Sehun punya keinginan beli minuman kaleng hangat sembari menunggu keberangkatan.

Setelah memutuskan minuman apa yang dibelinya, Sehun hendak mengeluarkan uang receh dari saku mantelnya. Karena tidak kesengajaan, selembar kertas lain ikut keluar dari saku mantel Sehun karena nyangkut di tangannya namun langsung terbang ke sembarang arah. Sehun yang menyadarinya merasa jantungnya hampir copot karena itu merupakan satu-satunya kertas yang mengandung alamat dimana Jongdae menunggunya!

"YA! Jangaan, tunggu!" Sehun segera melupakan mesin minuman kaleng hangat, dan malah mengejar kertas sangat penting itu. Ia tidak menyerah selama masih bisa melihat kertas tersebut, tapi oh sialnya udara dingin malam ini, Sehun tak bisa menggapai benda itu dengan mudah.

Kertas yang_untungnya_ditulis oleh Sehun alamat yang diberi Jongdae disitu terus terbang hingga mendekati area rel. Walaupun Sehun hampir berhasil meraihnya, tapi_

"Whoa!"

Sehun benar-benar tertabrak kereta kalau kakinya tidak segera menarik tubuhnya kembali mundur sebelum jatuh ke area rel. Sehun sangat terkejut, jantungnya berdebar seperti akan meledak sembari matanya memandang kereta panjang yang sejak tadi masih berjalan dengan kecepatan medium tepat di depan wajahnya, baru saja sampai di stasiunnya dan hendak berhenti. Itu kereta menuju Siheung-Gyeonggi yang akhirnya datang ternyata.

Namun kertas Sehun hilang setelah kereta tiba-tiba datang. Sehun tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk mengetahui dimana dia bisa bertemu Jongdae. Hati Sehun sangat sakit tapi tak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya selain memasrahkan kertasnya.

Dengan amat lesu dan tidak sepenuhnya yakin, Sehun menggerakkan kaki kurusnya memasuki kereta. Sepi, jelas karena sudah larut malam. Sehun mengecek arloji dan menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Karena merasa kakinya sudah terlalu lemas bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri, Sehun memilih untuk duduk di salahsatu bangku kereta dekat jendela. Dingin, Sehun merapatkan jaketnya dan menunduk begitu dalam. Tak berminat memperhatikan pemandangan diluar sana lewat jendela berembun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika kereta mulai berjalan.

"_Disini aku tidak sebahagia seperti saat di Seoul. Disini asing bagiku. Aku kesepian, Sehun."_

Tiba-tiba saja sebaris tulisan dalam sebuah surat dari Jongdae kembali Sehun ingat dalam pikirannya. Seketika Sehun mengepal erat tangan yang ia lipat di dada. Sehun menggigit bibirnya erat, dadanya sangat sakit dan ia tidak tahan akan itu. Rasa sakit yang secara tidak langsung disampaikan Jongdae itu, serta-merta membuat Sehun merasakannya juga.

"_Aku senang bila kita bisa bertemu. Aku rindu padamu, Sehun."_

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. Membayangkan bahwa Jongdae menulis suratnya seakan-akan bahagia, namun kenyataannya tidak.

"_Kalau kau ke Siheung, aku akan menunjukkan padamu tempat bagus."_

Dan kali ini Sehun sudah tak bisa membendungnya. Wajahnya terasa hangat, tapi rasanya memalukan dan pilu bagi Sehun. Namun Sehun hanya ingin jujur dengan tangisnya, ia tak pernah sesedih dan sesakit ini. Hanya Jongdae yang bisa membuatnya miris begini. Ya, hanya Jongdae yang membuat Sehun jatuh cinta, melamun, dan merindukan seseorang dengan perasaan berlebihan. Bahkan kedua orangtua Sehun yang sering berpergian dan jarang di rumah tak pernah membuat bocah itu serindu seperti saat ini.

Sehun baru sadar, ia memang tak bisa melupakan Jongdae begitu saja. Tapi dia juga takut kalau takdir tidak akan pernah mempersatukan mereka terbukti bahwa selalu ada saja halangan baginya untuk menatap senyum Jongdae kembali. Kalau ditanya mengapa Sehun suka Jongdae? Takkan ada alasan khusus. Ini hanya 'cinta' konyol yang tiba-tiba tumbuh tanpa seijin Sehun.

Harapan Sehun terlalu membumbung tinggi. Bila dia jatuh, siapa yang sanggup menolongnya?

"Harap perhatiannya, para penumpang yang terhormat."

Suara yang berasal dari pusat pengendalian kereta berbunyi. Mendongakkan wajah Sehun yang kusut dan penuh air mata dengan perlahan. Sehun mengusap matanya kasar, menghilangkan jejak kesedihan dan mencoba menetralisir nafasnya yang tadi sempat sesenggukan.

"Permohonan maaf dari kami sebab perjalanan anda yang kembali terhambat. Karena badai yang tiba-tiba menerpa lagi, para penumpang akan tiga puluh menit lebih terlambat sampai ke Siheung, Gyeonggi untuk kepentingan keamanan. Terima kasih atas toleransinya, kami akan tetap menjaga kenyamanan anda menggunakan fasilitas kami."

Setelah itu pemberitahuan ditutup. Sehun entah kenapa malah merasa pening. Hari ini memang bukan sebuah keberuntungan baginya. Begitu berat, begitu menyesakkan. Karena merasa matanya berat dan udara semakin dingin_sialnya juga ia tadi tidak jadi membeli minuman hangat hingga sekaang saja bibirnya membeku_Sehun menyandarkan kepala di jendela. Memeluk dirinya sendiri seerat mungkin dan menggigil dalam kesendiriannya. Sampai tak lama kemudian Sehun pun kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Matanya terbuka dengan berat dan seketika tubuhnya merasakan pegal yang menjalar. Sehun sejenak merentangkan otot-otot kakunya, tidur di kereta samasekali tidak menyenangkan. Dan untungnya, Sehun telah sampai di Siheung.

Tidak ada keantusiasan lagi pada diri Sehun. Jelas Jongdae sudah kecewa padanya, dan beranjak pulang. Sehun sempat sakit membayangkannya. Wajah kesal Jongdae, wajah marah Jongdae, sampai akhirnya Kim Jongdae berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan melupakan Sehun selamanya.

Ternyata... itu tidak benar.

Kalau Sehun sedang bermimpi, ia berharap orang yang kini telah menyita perhatiannya saat hendak membeli tiket pulang ke Seoul itu benar-benar Jongdae. Ketika pria berkacamata itu mendongak, mereka bertemu mata.

Sehun tidak bermimpi, ini nyata. Sebab degupan jantungnya nyata, perih di hatinya nyata. Dan Jongdae tak seberapa jauh disana yang sedang duduk di lobby stasiun juga nyata.

Sehun sekuat tenaga menguatkan mental dirinya sendiri. Menghela nafas sampai kepulan asap jelas terlihat keluar dari hidung dan mulut Sehun saking dinginnya. Ia berjalan perlahan_sedikit berlari_kearah Jongdae. Untung saja Sehun meski dalam keadaan seperti ini ia bisa mengontrol hasratnya, jadi dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Jongdae, bukannya langsung memeluknya.

Yang membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut, tangan Jongdae tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Seperti kakak kelas berkacamata itu tidak ingin dirinya pergi. Lagipula... terlalu mencolok bagi seorang Kim Jongdae yang menangis sebab bahunya bergetar. Begitu saja Sehun langsung ikut menjatuhkan air mata melihat Jongdae seperti tiu.

"Hyung..." Bibir beku Sehun bergetar seiring bertambah deras air mengucur melewati pipi dinginnya. "Jangan menangis..."

"Tidak." Suara Jongdae langsung menyahut permintaan Sehun. Disekitarnya banyak kepulan asap nafasnya.

"Aku menangis... karena aku senang... Sehun datang.." Jongdae belum mau menatap Sehun yang justru memperhatikannya dengan amat lekat.

"Sejak tadi menunggu... kukira Sehun tidak datang... tapi sekarang, aku senang..."

.

.

Dengan kedua tangan yang saing bertautan, mereka berjalan beriringan. Jongdae mengajak Sehun makan malam di suatu tempat dengan antusias. Sangat bisa membaca pikiran Sehun yang sejak pulang sekolah memang belum makan.

"Uahh.. hangatnya..." desah Sehun lega setelah menyeruput sesendok kuah dari mie-nya, seketika paru-parunya ikut merasakan kehangatan itu. Jongdae pun tersenyum melihat tingkah sang junior.

"Aku senang kalau Sehun menikmatinya." Dan senyum Jongdae itu... adalah hal yang menjadi tujuan utama Sehun bersusah-payah sampai seperti ini.

Ternyata membuahkan hasil. Sehun jadi lega. Namun... Sehun justru ingin lebih, ia ingin melihat senyum Jongdae sampai seterusnya. Tak ingin berpisah lagi.. Ah, sedih memikirkannya kalau Sehun hanya punya waktu sampai besok untuk sekedar bersama Jongdae.

"Kenapa hyung masih menungguku?" Tiba-tiba Sehun penasaran. Apa Jongdae... juga sangat-sangat rindu seperti dirinya?

"Aku ingin menunjukkan pohon itu. Yah.. meski bunganya sudah sedikit karena digugurkan angin musim dingin."

"Ohh.. sakura itu?"

"Eum." Jongdae mengangguk lalu meneguk teh hijaunya sebelum benar-benar dingin. Mata Sehun tak bisa melepas sedetik pun pandangannya pada pria berkacamata di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah selesai? _Kajja, _kita beranjak. Lagipula kedai setelah ini biasanya akan tutup."

"Ah, _jinjja_? Aku sudah selesai kok!" Sedikit tergesa Sehun ketika ikut beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikut Jongdae.

Ketika kembali berjalan beriringan, entah apa yang mendorong mereka berbuat seperti itu, pasti tangan keduanya sudah bergandengan. Masing-masing tersenyum tanpa saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Manis.

"Sebenarnya rumahku dekat stasiun, jadi sebentar lagi sampai."

"Er, tunggu sebentar, hyung." Sehun menghentikan langkah membuat Jongdae melakukannya juga. Tentu dibarengi tatapan heran serta alis bertaut.

"Apa orangtuamu tidak marah kau pulang semalam ini? Membawa teman pula."

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya saat sudah sampai di rumah. Ayo, cepat! Dingin nih!" Meski dengan kekuatan yang tidak seberapa, Jongdae menarik Sehun. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan Oh Sehun selain menurut? Yang penting ada Jongdae di sisinya, ia sudah merasa sangat hidup.

"Gelap sekali?" Keheranan begitu saja muncul di kepala Sehun saat baru saja ia melihat bagian depan rumah tidak besar namun sedikit mewah milik Jongdae. Yang merasa tuan rumah masih diam, tidak menajawab.

"Masuklah. Akan kubuatkan cokelat panas."

"Hm? Asyik!" Mengerti suasana hati Jongdae sedang seperti apa, Sehun lebih memilih membuang topik yang sempat akan ditanyakannya tadi kepada Jongdae. Yang penting Jongdae ada bersamanya sekarang, harus punya kesan baik.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan mereka sudah berada di taman belakang rumah Jongdae dengan cokelat panas di tangan masing-masing. Memperhatikan pohon sakura yang terlihat beku, tak berbunga.

"Pohon itu sepertiku, Sehun." Jongdae membuka pembicaraan. Sehun tak perlu menoleh lagi sebab kenyataannya ia sejak tadi memperhatikan Jongdae.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia.. kesepian." Pernyataan Jongdae mengingatkan Sehun pada yang pernah ditulis pemuda berkacamata itu di surat.

"_Disini asing bagiku. Aku kesepian, Sehun."_

"Jadi itu benar?" Sehun mulai cemas sekarang. Tapi Jongdae balas menatapnya dengan keheranan.

"Hm?"

"Kau kesepian, hyung. Kau pernah bilang padaku." Sedikit rasa kesal ada di hati Sehun. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" Dan itu adalah topik yang sempat Sehun coba lupakan tadi. Menanyakan keadaan Jongdae yang sekarang setelah satu tahun perpisahan mereka.

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa.." Meski mengatakan itu, tanpa sengaja ada air jatuh menyusuri pipi tirus Jongdae. Segera ia usap kasar, mencoba menutupinya dari Sehun.

"Hyung..."

"Aku tidak cocok disini, Sehun..." Meski berusaha berhenti menangis, Jongdae justru semakin sesenggukan.

"Semua asing bagiku, semua menjauhiku.. dan aku hanya pernah bicara padamu... itu pun lewat perantara surat.. itu sebabnya aku kesepian!" Kini Jongdae sudah berada dalam pelukan Sehun. Dan bocah tiga belas tahun itu kini mengerti mengapa Jongdae menunggunya.

Jongdae hanya butuh seseorang untuk meluapkan emosinya, apa yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri. Semua terdengar jahat dari mulut sang senior dan Sehun hanya bisa mengelus rambut lembut Jongdae ketika pemuda bermarga Kim itu masih mengeluhkan segala beban hidupnya. Itu berarti Jongdae percaya kepada Sehun...

Orangtua yang bertengkar, lingkungan yang samasekali tidak membuat Jongdae nyaman bahkan menolaknya agar menjauh. Haish! Gerangan salah apa yang membuat Jongdae tersayangnya diperlakukan seperti itu?

Sekejap rasa kepahlawanan timbul di jiwa gila Sehun. Ia ingin menghibur, tapi bukan sekadar menghibur. Kalau bisa ia ingin benar-benar ada di sisi Jongdae dan melindunginya. Selamanya...

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengungkapkannya tanpa keraguan setelah emosi Jongdae sudah agak stabil. Pertama reaksi Jongdae adalah segera menarik wajahnya dari dada bidang Sehun, raut mukanya begitu terkejut dan Sehun takut ada niat penolakan di dalamnya.

"Aku juga.." Justru jawaban Jongdae membuat Sehun _lebih _kaget lagi. perasaannya campur aduk. Tapi yang pasti, ia amat sangat begitu senang.

Dengan segala rasa putus asa yang berada di jiwa masing-masing, mereka pun saling berbagi kehangatan. Berpelukan, dan juga berciuman. Tanpa nafsu dan hanya kasih sayang disana.

Sehun tidak menyangka takdir melakukan sejauh ini demi dirinya. Demi dirinya agar merasa menjadi pemuda terbahagia di dunia..

.

.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sehun. Jaga pola makan agar tetap sehat." Jongdae mengelus rambut _kekasihnya _yang masih membenamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya.

"Hyung juga.."

"Hehe.. tentu saja! Masa' aku memberi nasihat tapi tidak menjalaninya?" Jongdae mendorong bahu Sehun agar wajah mereka dapat saling menatap. Keduanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah Sehun, nanti keretanya keburu berangkat." Lagi-lagi Jongdae memecah suasana agar Sehun tak terus-menerus menatap manik mata tanpa kacamata itu lekat. Tangan pemuda yang lebih muda mencengkeram lengan Jongdae erat.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin hidup denganmu, hyung. Aku ingin melindungimu.."

"Aish.. kau sudah mengatakan itu semalaman!" Jongdae pura-pura tertawa meski Sehun tak membalasnya. Justru mendaratkan bibir tepat di bibir Jongdae tanpa ada pergerakan. Itu cukup singkat karena mesin kereta mulai menyala dan interupsi bagi mereka.

"Sehunie!" Jongdae berteriak sebelum keduanya terhalang oleh pintu kereta yang menutup secara otomatis. Membuat Sehun menoleh dan tatapan satu sama lain bertemu lagi.

"Aku rasa kita akan baik-baik saja setelah ini! Semangat!" Senyum lebar Jongdae berikan kepada Sehun sebagai salam perpisahan. Meski di matanya ada air yang jatuh menuruni pipinya yang tak terbingkai kacamata.

"Hyung! Lebih sering telepon, dan kirim e-mail ya!"

Dan pintu pun tertutup membuat apa yang Sehun bicarakan setelahnya tidak seberapa terdengar. Kereta menuju Seoul terus Jongdae perhatikan sampai benar-benar tidak terlihat di stasiun lagi. Sehun sudah pergi.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun.. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." Di sisi lain seperti Sehun menjawab bisikan Jongdae. Namun perasaan disaat masing-masing mengatakannya, berbeda.

Ya, berbeda.

.

.

.

_**Buat update ff ini yang terlalu lama banget, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! *deep bow. Sebab ujian saya beruntun, ini pun saya nyolong waktu ditengah musim UAS XD for last, jangan pelit review, untuk semangat saya tetap update selanjutnya serta agar saya tahu pendpaat para reader tentang ff buatan saya~**_


	5. Putus

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sehun hendak membuka kotak pos rumahnya meski dengan kecemasan melanda hebat. Tapi seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya juga. Di dalamnya kosong, hanya debu yang tersisa. Itu berarti Jongdae tak membalas surat Sehun lagi.

Sehun bahkan tidak tahu apa alasannya. Namun, Jongdae tak pernah menghubunignya lagi, ataupun membalas kontaknya. Semua yang dilakukan Sehun, termasuk menelepon, mengirim e-mail, sampai menulis surat jadi sia-sia. Tak ada yang ditanggapi oleh Jongdae. Lagipula itu sudah satu tahun! Bagaimana Sehun tidak sakit hati merasakannya? Padahal terakhir kali mereka bertemu setahun yang lalu saat Sehun dengan jerih payah pergi ke Siheung, Gyeonggi, Jongdae tidak menolak dicium Sehun, bahkan membalas perasaan anak itu. Kenangan itulah yang selalu berbekas di pikiran Sehun.

Apalagi pada bagian Jongdae yang ternyata masih menanti kehadirannya dan menangis saat Sehun sudah datang.. Sehun takkan bisa melupakannya.

Mengapa? Apa yang menyebabkan Jongdae tidak menghiraukan Sehun lagi? Dipertanyakan beribu-ribu kali pun yang bisa menjawabnya hanya Jongdae. Kebingungan dan rasa frustasi seketika membuat Sehun tak sengaja menjatuhkan air mata. Tanpa sadar tangannya tergerak untuk memukul udara hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal. Sudah berkali-kali Sehun mencoba memarahi dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengenang Jongdae lagi, namun gagal. Sehun selalu gelisah ketika membuka ponselnya, dan akan langsung berlari ke kotak pos ketika sudah sampai rumah. Hanya sekedar berharap Jongdae kembali mengabarinya.

_Kau pembohong, hyung. Kau bilang kita akan baik-baik saja ke depannya. Ternyata, yang membuat kenyataan itu menjadi dusta adalah dirimu sendiri..._

Sehun sadar untuk kesekian kalinya, kalau Jongdae bukanlah takdir yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Tentu saja Sehun menjadi benci Jongdae karena masih terlalu mencintai kakak kelas itu. Lagipula Sehun tak tahu apa salahnya sehingga Jongdae tega mengacuhkannya sampai seperti ini. Juga misalkan Jongdae punya masalah, bisa diceritakan kepada Sehun kan!

Baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah, Sehun tumben sekali disambut oleh nyonya Oh. Beliau tampak sudah lama menunggu anak tunggalnya itu serta di tangannya ada sebuah paket.

"Akhirnya kamu pulang. Ini ada kiriman." Segera nyonya Oh menghampiri anaknya dan memberikan apa yang dia bawa. Sehun menerima kotak kardus kecil tersebut dengan lemas.

Begitu mengejutkan. Di paket tertulis, bahwa pengirimnya adalah Kim Jongdae dari Siheung, Gyeonggi, tanggal pengiriman hari ini. Ini dari Jongdae!

Tentu saja Sehun saking tidak menyangkanya sampai merasa hampir jatuh berlutut. Tapi dia menguatkan diri dan harapan baru kembali muncul di hatinya. Apa Jongdae ingin menjalin hubungan lagi dengannya?

"Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu ya, eomma." Sehun dengan tergesa-gesa melenggang ke kamarnya. Menyisakan keheranan pada sang ibu yang pada akhirnya memutuskan tidak ikut campur urusan anaknya dan kembali ke dapur.

Sehun menggebu-gebu sekarang! Tidak dipercaya! Apa hari ini adalah keberuntungan Sehun? Tak usah banyak pikir lagi dan segera buka kiriman Jongdae, Sehun! Mungkin sebuah pernyataan maaf dan Jongdae akan menjelaskan semua alasannya mengapa tidak pernah mengabari.

Sebuah syal putih. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Jongdae mengirimkan benda seperti itu pada Sehun? Merasa belum mengerti, sebaiknya Sehun langsung membaca suratnya.

'_Apa kabar, Sehun? Disini aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kau pasti marah padaku, ralat, sangat marah. Karena aku tak pernah membalas kontakmu. Aku menyadari kesalahanku, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak berniat menyakiti perasaanmu, Sehun. Aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah musim dingin yang belum sempat kuberikan padamu. Sekaligus aku ingin memberitahumu, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan hubungan jarak jauh. Itu menyakitiku. Jadi sekali lagi maaf kalau aku memutuskan ini secara sepihak. Tapi aku benar-benar menyesali hubungan yang sempat kita jalin. Dan kini aku ingin mengakhirinya. Kuharap kau mengerti._

_Terima kasih sudah membaca suratku dan semoga kau suka hadiahmu,_

_Salam Jongdae.'_

Dulu sekali disaat Sehun ingin membendung perasaannya agar tidak terjerumus terlalu jauh, Jongdae hadir di kehidupannya. Dan kini saat Sehun baru saja mendapatkan perasaan Jongdae sampai benar-benar yakin mereka berdua bisa bersama, justru Jongdae-lah yang meninggalkannya juga.

.

.

Sehun melalui hari-harinya dengan belajar untuk mengalihkan pikirannya asal tidak tentang Jongdae. Dia menghibur diri dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman, keluarga, dan hal-hal yang disukainya. Tapi satu hal yang mengingatkan Sehun pada Jongdae, yaitu ketika ada seseorang mengajaknya berpacaran. Sehun seketika terbayang, kalau yang menyatakan cinta adalah dirinya, dan yang mendengarnya adalah Jongdae. Lagipula, sepertinya Sehun belum siap menerima orang lain di hatinya. Padahal kalau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain kan Sehun dapat lebih cepat menghapus masa lalu serta luka di hatinya?

Ah, tidak tahu. Sehun hanya sedang ingin menenangkan diri sejenak. Dan tidak memikirkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan 'cinta'.

Sekarang Sehun merupakah siswa menengah atas. Ia tampak lebih dewasa dan semakin, ehm, tampan. Sehingga pesonanya bertambah luas di kalangan siswi. Sayang, Sehun tidak ada ketertarikan samasekali pada mereka. Tapi jangan berani mengira Sehun masih memikirkan Jongdae. Toh, mereka samasekali sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa, bahkan Jongdae tega memutus Sehun secara sepihak. Alasan apa lagi yang bisa membuat Sehun masih mencintai Jongdae setelah sekian lama tidak melihat wajah pemuda itu?

Bodoh kalau sampai sekarang pun Sehun masih belum bisa meninggalkan kenangan tentang cinta pertamanya_._

"Ini memang aneh karena di pertengahan semester satu. Tapi kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu, anak muda." Seketika seluruh penghuni kelas terarik perhatiannya oleh ucapan wali kelas, dan menoleh ke depan. Didapati oleh mereka seorang siswa asing dengan wajah sangat manis seperti anak kecil berbadan agak tinggi dan kurus. Rambut brunetnya menambah kesan imut pada wajah cantiknya meski sebenarnya dia laki-laki.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Xi Luhan dan aku dari Cina. Senang bisa menjadi teman sekelas kalian." Berhubung dia bilang dari Cina, anak baru itu logat bicaranya sedikit aneh. Logat Cina, tentu saja. Menarik juga di telinga siswa-siswi di kelas ini sehingga mereka pun mulai membicarakannya.

Baru sekali lihat saja, Sehun sudah berdebar. Sosok Luhan itu.. seperti bidadari di matanya. Membuat Sehun ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Sudah lama Sehun tidak merasakan perasaan se-spesial ini. Apa ini saatnya Sehun bisa kembali menikmati cinta dan, sepertinya, terpikat pada seseorang?

Kebetulan sekali Luhan bisa duduk tepat di sebelah Sehun. Sehingga tanpa ragu pun anak itu langsung membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, aku Oh Sehun. Salam kenal."

Begitu juga yang dirasakan Luhan. Baru sekali lihat Sehun, jantungnya langsung berdegup spontan. Ia merasa pipinya perlahan menghangat tanpa alasan jelas. Luhan sendiri bingung entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba gugup.

"S-salam kenal juga."

"Kalau boleh, bisakah aku mendengar tentang daerah asalmu?" tanya Sehun ramah. Membuat Luhan tersenyum karena baru hari pertama sekolah di Korea, ternyata bisa langsung dapat teman.

.

.

Banyak yang bilang kalau Sehun dan Luhan sangat dekat sejak kedatangan Luhan sebagai anak baru. Dan sekarang Luhan sudah satu tahun bersekolah di Korea serta 'bersama' Sehun. Teman-teman di sekeliling mereka menganggap kalau keduanya adalah sahabat. Walau kenyataannya lebih dari itu.

Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan terlalu baik. Bahkan mereka seharusnya sudah 'jadian' dalam waktu tiga minggu ini. Mereka sepakat membuatnya sebagai rahasia, dan sama-sama menikmati rahasia tersebut. Sehingga tidak akan ada yang tahu dan sampai mengganggu hubungan mereka yang memang agak aneh di kalangan masyarakat. Tapi Sehun maupun Luhan tak peduli asal mereka bisa saling melengkapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya sama-sama bahagia. Manis memang.

Sehun tidak lagi kesepian. Kini ada orang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bersandar, membagi kebahagiaan, bahkan kesedihan. Sehun akhirnya bahagia dan dia mensyukuri itu.

Sampai saat tengah membersihkan seluruh bagian kamarnya karena ingin melakukan perubahan letak perabotan sedikit untuk refreshing, Sehun tidak sengaja melihat tas kardus yang berdebu dan sepertinya sudah lama berada di pojokan bahkan terselip di sela meja belajar begitu. Sehun mencoba mengingat apa isinya, namun dia ternyata sudah benar-benar lupa. Sehingga rasa penasaran langsung membuat tangannya bergerak mengambil benda tersebut.

Ternyata sebuah syal yang samasekali belum terpakai. Kini warnanya menjadi keabuan karena kotor akan debu, dan sepertinya warna aslinya adalah putih. Sehun ingat, itu hadiah musim dingin.. dari Jongdae.

Seketika hati Sehun perih. Segala kenangan tentang Jongdae melintas cepat di kepalanya. Bahkan, rasa bibir Jongdae, entah kenapa bisa terasa di bibirnya lagi.

Padahal Sehun sudah lupa akan Jongdae cukup lama bahkan dia sudah punya Luhan. Tapi hanya dengan melihat syal itu.. kenapa semudah ini membuat Sehun ingat lagi pada perasaannya untuk Jongdae?

Melupakan itu susah setengah mati, tapi mengingat justru terlalu mudah dan seperti mengejek Sehun!

Sehun yang kesal langsung kembali memasukkan syal ke tempat asalnya. Berjalan cepat keluar kamarnya. Menuju tempat sampah.

Hampir saja Sehun benar-benar menjatuhkan tas kardus kecil berisi syal pemberian Jongdae dan merupakan satu-satunya benda kenangan yang tertinggal ke dalam tong sampah, tangannya berhenti begitu saja. Perasaan Sehun masih belum yakin sepenuhnya. Tapi Sehun sudah membulatkan keputusan untuk membuang syal ini agar tidak mengingat Jongdae lagi!

Sehun bimbang.

"Kau benar-benar akan membuangnya?" Tiba-tiba suara nyonya Oh yang berasal dari belakangnya mengejutkan Sehun. Beliau tampak cemas.

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau ini... bagaimanapun alasannya, kau akan menyesal bila sampai membuang kenangan dari seseorang siapapun itu. Sebab dengan begitu kau akan membuang semua memori yang pernah kau lalui bersamanya. Tindakanmu buruk, Sehun. Sini biar eomma mencucinya dan aku saja yang menyimpan!" Begitu saja ibu Sehun merebut syal dari tangan anaknya dengan sedikit kesal. Sehun awalnya bingung, kemudian tidak lama dia menyesal.

Perkataan ibunya ada benarnya juga. Sehun jahat sekali. Kalau dia tidak segera dicegat sang ibu, Sehun akan membuat memori Jongdae yang pernah ada dalam hatinya benar-benar terhapus tanpa peninggalan apapun. Meski ingin, tidak seharusnya Sehun membuang pemberian Jongdae. Setidaknya dia hargai dengan menyimpan barang itu meski tidak terpakai.

Mengingat tidak berarti harus mencintai Jongdae lagi kan?

.

.

"Ah! Pagi, Sehunie! Aww.. syal yang manis juga." Baru saja Luhan keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, dia sudah memuji apa yang baru dilihatnya dari penampilan Sehun yang menjemput untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Sebuah syal putih melilit di leher Sehun dengan terlihat sangat nyaman.

Seketika Sehun sadar sebenarnya apa yang disindir Luhan. Mendadak Sehun bisa merasa gugup Luhan sudah melihat syal di lehernya. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir, ide darimana dirinya sampai berani memakai syal _pemberian Jongdae _yang kemarin hampir masuk tempat sampah?

"Yah, Sehun sudah punya syal baru untuk musim dinginnya tahun ini. Padahal, aku juga mau memberimu ini." Tiba-tiba Luhan membuat ekspresinya seakan-akan lesu sambil ada sekotak kado berukuran sedang ditangkup kedua tangannya yang dibungkus sapu tangan. Tentu saja Sehun terkejut.

Langsung saja Sehun merasa bersalah. Kenapa dia harus serius memikirkan masa lalu sedangkan masa depan indah bisa dirangkainya? Bahkan Sehun punya Luhan yang sangat baik hati, perhatian, dan penyabar. Tidak sekalipun Luhan pernah marah kepada Sehun. Luhan tak punya kekurangan yang menjadi alasan Sehun tidak menyukai pemuda penyuka rusa itu.

"Isinya syal buatanku sendiri. Khusus untuk Sehun-ku.." Dan benar, setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan itu, hati Sehun berdenyut sakit.

Secara tidak langsung Sehun sudah menduakan Luhan dengan Jongdae yang malah cuma berwujud 'masa lalu'. Seketika Sehun ingin berjanji pada diri sendiri, tidak akan mengulang ini lagi.

"Tapi aku akan tetap menerimanya, Lulu. Hadiah seperti apa lagi yang tidak dapat kuterima kalau itu darimu? Aku pasti menyukainya karena pastilah bagus!"

"Ah, jangan mencoba menghiburku."

DEG

Balasan Luhan sangat menusuk. Sehun sempat terdiam dan menelan sesuatu di kerongkongannya berat. Takut kalau Luhan diam-diam tahu kalau Sehun masih menyimpan 'masa lalu'nya. Sehun cemas!

"Aku bercanda, Sehunie~ Lucu juga melihat wajah kagetmu itu, aigoo..." Luhan sejenak tertawa dan mencubit pipi kanan Sehun yang kini menggerutu. Tapi kemudian cubitan itu berubah menjadi sebuah belaian kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Lagi-lagi apa yang keluar dari mulut Luhan terdengar mencurigakan. Sehun yang tadinya mau mengambil hadiah dari Luhan, kembali terpaku.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu!?" Untuk menutupi rasa takutnya, Sehun berlagak seakan-akan kesal karena Luhan mengada-ada. Luhan mengerjap mata imut ketika terkejut. Tidak menyangka Sehun justru marah sebagai reaksi atas pertanyaan ringannya.

"Hei, apa justru kau yang berpikiran aneh-aneh disini? Aku hanya cemas, sebentar lagi kita lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dan masuk perguruan tinggi. Kalau misal kita di universitas berbeda, aku takut kau akan melupakanku.." Penjelasan Luhan menjawab segalanya. Sehun yang tadi sempat deg-degan tak karuan dan menerka-nerka hal yang tidak diinginkan, langsung lemas. Lega sekaligus sebal dengan _rusanya _yang satu ini karena tidak bilang begitu sejak awal.

"Targetku sih di S.M Art University..."

"Wah! Sama dong!? Asyik, berarti kita bisa bertemu lagi kalau berhasil!" Mendadak Luhan jadi antusias. Sehun yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu langsung tersenyum. Ikut senang orang yang disayanginya senang.

Sedikit mengobati sakit hati Sehun yang disebabkan oleh kecerobohannya sampai memakai syal pemberian Jongdae.

"Ya doakan saja bisa seperti itu. Pasti aku ataupun dirimu akan sangat senang akan hal itu." Sehun dengan senyum redupnya yang begitu nyaman dipandang mendukung semangat Luhan yang bisa melihat kekasihnya semenakjubkan itu langsung memerah.

"I-iya." Setelah itu dengan sengaja Sehun menyentuhkan bibirnya pada milik Luhan. Tanpa pergerakan samasekali. Ciuman yang hangat dengan penuh rasa cinta, tanpa nafsu sedikitpun.

Yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya menutup mata dan meresapi kasih sayang Sehun. Ia sudah sempat berpikiran yakin bahwa Sehun bisa menjadi miliknya selamanya.

.

.

Upacara penyambutan masuknya mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru yang begitu menyenangkan. Semua yang sudah mengikuti tes pendaftaran dengan susah-payah memeras otak, kini merasa bisa menuai sedikit hasil kerja keras mereka. Termasuk Sehun dan Luhan.

Hanya sebuah keberuntungan sehingga mereka masih bisa bersama seperti itu. Mungkin setelah kuliah, bahkan mereka bisa menikah.

"Sehun, aku puas. Doa kita terkabul dan aku masih bisa menimba ilmu bersamamu." Luhan menyempatkan diri menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun selama pidato kepala Universitas masih berjalan.

"Iya, aku juga, Lu." Sehun hanya menjawab sekedarnya dan membelai rambut Luhan di bahunya. Mereka memang saling diam, tapi diam yang nyaman. Padahal ada banyak orang di aula ini tapi dunia seakan-akan milik mereka berdua.

Tapi tidak bertahan ketika dengan jelas Sehun melihat Jongdae duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

.

.

* * *

_**a/n: saya menuntaskan satu chap lagi setelah sekian lama T^T maaf ya kalau episode ini alurnya kecepetan, habis, memang gitu *digampar* oke, saya tidak akan banyak bicara disini(?) terima kasih tetap mengikuti ff saya, dan jangan lupa, reviews sebanyak-banyaknya~! reviews dari readers tercinta adalah penyemangat saya untuk tetap melanjutkan semua ff.**  
_


End file.
